


Dorks in winter

by JackWhite17



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhite17/pseuds/JackWhite17
Summary: My 8 days of Christmas prompt, will be set in the A knights Rose universe. Heavy amounts of Lancaster fluff
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> so welcome to day one of my 8 days of Christmas fanfics. The days that I will upload won't be each day for eight days but instead as decided dates, the next chapter will be posted for the 9th which will be the chapter they decorate the common room for team RNJR and team BYPW hope you all enjoy. I'll be doing my best to get all the main 8 in but it's still pretty Lancaster centred.

Winter is coming, there was now a cold nip in the air, as the days had gotten colder, windows have frosted over and it had even begun to snow in most places not just Atlas now. all in all, it was cold, dark and uncomfortable to be outside but that wasn't enough to damper the mood of team RNJR and team BWPY.

As Jaune, Ruby, Nora and Ren even if he was being forced too as Nora dragged him, skipped happily, feeling the frozen leaves on their feet crunch and crack as they stepped into the Beacon woods to pick out a tree.

but this wasn't just any tree they were looking for but a tree that would be suited well for their home away from home. Beacon, Ruby was let down at first when she had realised that she and her sister Yang wouldn't be on the same team. but getting to know her new team and how supportive they are was a great relief even if Nora could be insane at times. but the best part of her new team was her soul mate Jaune.

as Jaune walked he found himself lost to the world around him as he replaced while walking, they were waking they were still on the school grounds so he didn't feel unsafe most of the higher threat Grimm were already taken out by the professors and anything that came across them would be Grimm like Beewolves and Ursa which were creatures that even he could take down by himself with the training he got from his team.

And there were seven more of his friends too each of them so much better at fighting then he is. Instead, he relaxed letting everything sink in it was cold as proven by the deep snow and the fact that they could see their breaths on the air. In his hand was Ruby's own her hands were smaller than his, it sometimes felt like her she was made for him. Her hands the perfect size to fit in his own.

Even through the gloves he could feel how warm her hands were and that was when he stepped on a piece of ice. The piece of ice gave as he stepped on it making him slip, as he falls down trying to pull his arms to his back to catch himself.

If Jaune had been paying attention maybe he would have seen the ice falling and avoided it, maybe he would have recovered in time to recovery and not fall, he definitely would have recovered quick enough to know to let go of Ruby's hand.

Instead, he pulled Ruby down with him who let out an "eep" as she felt herself be yoinked back to the ground unready for the sudden movement as Jaune pulls her with him.

They collided with Ruby falling on top of Jaune hitting her face off his chest as he abandons his attempts of catching himself to instead wrap his arm around her as they hit the ground with a decent amount of force. They both let out breaths of air as the hit the ground, Jaune had taken most of the impact but he was unharmed except for his pride.

"sorry Ruby" Jaune replies letting go of her awkwardly, as he looks away feeling guilty.

"it's fine at least you're not wearing your chest plate this time" Ruby says not bothering to get up as she lies there.

Lost in their own world Jaune puts his hand on her back as they get lost in their own world. "hey while it's cute to see you two together we got other stuff to do." Yang says making them blush as Ruby tries to get up quickly.

Only as she put her weight on her foot, she felt her ankle give making her fall back to the ground "ow" she lets out in pain.

With that Jaune was quickly Infront of Ruby "hey are you okay" he asks making her nod pulling a brave face but then when she winced moving her ankle he frowned. "let me see" he says motioning with his hands and when she stuck her leg out, he carefully took it in his hands before taking the shoe off and looking at it.

"it's just a sprain" he says relaxing as he applied the use of his semblance to help it to heal "you want to go home and rest, we could go out picking a tree later tomorrow or me and you can chill in our dorm" Jaune says not thinking that Ruby should be walking on her ankle.

Realistically she would be fine walking on it even if it hurt since Aura would be repairing them of any damage but still people don't tend to think clearly when the person they love are involved.

"I'm fine Jaune if your so worried then just carry me" she jokes putting her shoe on, only to blush when Jaune does so putting a hand under her legs and back before pulling her up. "Jaune what are you doing she squeaked embarrassed, but not doing anything to stop him.

"you said to carry you" Jaune says smiling.

"hey can you dolts flirt while walking at least" Weiss complains making them continue walking.

"and watch those hands vomit boy, save it for the dorms" Yang says with a smirk making them both blush and stammer out denials much to the amusement of the others as they went about to pick out a tree. After walking for a bit and joking around they found a tree.

In the end it took longer for them to convince Nora not to be the one to cut it down since hammers aren't the best for cutting, but after that they just had Weiss summon an Arma Giga who then cut down the tree. without much compliant Yang and Nora carried it to common room where they would decorate it in a couple days but for now, they were relaxing with hot chocolate and other junk.

Being at Beacon wasn't perfect, it wasn't for anyone but as Jaune held Ruby's waist as she sat in his lap, he smiled looking down at her it certainly felt as close to perfect as things will ever get. When Ruby noticed Jaune starring at her she blushed "is there something on my face" she asks.

"no" Jaune replies quickly before blushing "I love you Ruby" he says his heart beating fast, it wasn't the first time he said it but saying that to her always made him feel this way.

Ruby simply smiles full of joy as her face keeps its red tint "I love you too Jaune" Ruby replies as they embrace.

So, hope you all enjoyed and are doing okay, hope your looking forward to the holidays as much as me, and if not then that's fine hope everyone is doing as well as they can be and treating others how they want to be treated themselves.


	2. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where the gang decorate their common room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's short but I will be busy with college (well I will have finished most the work by the time you read this. Also, it's was difficult to think of stuff to put here.

It had only gotten colder as they got further into Winter, the fall of snow had only gotten heavier as the lake near Beacon frosted over the weather was becoming cold and inhospitable but they festive happiness in the air never changed if anything it's only gotten stronger. Currently though Team Ranger and Brownie chilled in their common room.

Well technically it was Team Rangers common room as the winners of the Vytal festival they had received it as a reward, but they were happy to share it with their sister team. the room was currently full of boxes though with the lingering smell of hot chocolate and candles.

Jaune was helping to organise who would do what while Ruby was basically emitting Christmas spirt as she zipped from place to place excitedly. Pyrrha and Weiss were sorting out the lights that would go around the tree while Yang and Blake were getting food. Ren was trying to keep Nora from getting too excited and opening the couple presents they had gotten already.

When Blake and Yang got back with their breakfast, they ate with each other sharing jokes and laughter as they smiled at each other.

Then with Christmas music playing they decorated with candies and hot chocolate. After they had finished decorating, they replacing looking at their handy work, the colours clashed ranging from stuff like yellow orange and blue, it was pretty ugly if anyone were to look at it objectively but they liked it as they looked at it together.

When the tree was all decorated Jaune put his hands on Rubys waist. "Jaune what are you doi-eep" she starts to ask before Jaune picked her up "Jaune put me down" she says with a pout.

"sorry I just thought that you could put the star on the tree" Jaune says with a smile showing that he wasn't actually sorry.

"okay just put me on your shoulders at least" she says blushing so Jaune put her on his right should ask and used his arms on her legs to keep her stable.

Then he walked over to the tree with Ruby on top of him as Yang passed them the star, they smiled as Ruby stretched out placing the star on the tree.

When the gang were done, they relaxed on the sofa putting on a couple movies while snacking out on food until they passed out on the couch cuddling with their soulmates.


	3. A snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a kick fight killing Grimm the gang relax with a snowball fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this chapter got done quicker then I thought it would be. I know it's short but still hope you all have enjoyed it.

The two teams were headed back from a small training exercise they had to go to forever fall and clear out some Grimm in Forever Fall which they had managed to pretty quickly leaving them to head back to Beacon to relax only a little worse for wear.

They were just walking in a comfortable silence that wasn't going to last.

"Hey Jaune think fast" Nora calls out to him at random making him turn to her only to get a mouth full of snow.

With that everyone was silent caught by surprise other than Nora's laughter and Rens sigh. Of course, the small silence didn't last long before Ruby started giggling before the others started laughing.

"oh, you think this is funny?" Jaune questions with a smile before quickly reaching down to scoup up a snowball of his own before throwing it at her, unlucky for him she simply ducked under the snowball which instead hit a laughing Yang.

"oh, you're dead vomit boy" she jokes her wide smile taking away from the threat as chaos erupted as everyone joined the snow ball fight laughing whenever they would hit each other.

The free for all was short and chaotic, with many victims to the ice-cold snow, Nora surprisingly enough took out Yang in a tackle leading them to wrestle in the snow while Weiss and Ren fought it out at a distance, Blake and Pyrrha duked it out.

Jaune losing his patience because Ruby would keep dodging his throws instead took an idea seeing from Nora and tackled Ruby to the ground making her "eep". Having the opportunity Jaune throw a snow ball at Ruby point blank so that she couldn't dodge it.

Letting out a whoop of victory Jaune wasn't able to celebrate his victory for long before Ruby knocked him over as she straddled him, picking up a pile of snow she shoved it into Jaunes face.

After that Ruby and Jaune started to fight in the snow, rolling over each other it ended with Jaune and Ruby panting while covered in snow. There was even snow in their clothes, the cold was slowly beginning to kick in, but that did nothing to affect how wide their smiles were as they lied together.

To escape the cold Ruby lied on Jaunes chest before he wrapped his arms around her, the others relaxed eating their packed lunch before they decided to head back to Beacon.


	4. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t uploaded in a while; sorry I’ve been busy with college. To be honest I probably won’t finish the eight chapters before Christmas so I’m just going to say that in advance. Hope you enjoy and remember I own nothing

Jaune woke up pretty early and abruptly today as Ruby dragged him out of bed excitedly “What’s is it” Jaune asks trying to make himself alert. It didn’t look all that great when he rolled out of their bed hitting the ground with a thump. “ow” he groans rubbing the back of his head.

With that Ruby’s excitement was gone as she zipped in Jaunes face worriedly “Jaune I’m so sorry are you okay” Ruby asked checking Jaune’s head for bumps.

“I’m fine” Jaune replies smiling at her as he takes her hands in his standing up. “so, what’s this about” he asks blinking himself awake.

Ruby looked away as she tightened her hold on Jaune’s hand “it’s silly” she says feeling sheepish, she suddenly woke him up and almost got him hurt for something so silly “I was going to make cookies and I wanted you to do it with me” Ruby says awkwardly as she avoids eye contact.

Jaune smiles wider at Ruby as he cradles her face and lifts her chin up making her face him as he stares in her eyes “I would love to Jaune says smiling at her which made her smile back regaining her excitement.

“come on let's go Jaune” she said about to try to drag him to the beacon kitchens, he was almost half way through the door. “oh yeah sorry I forgot” she says blushing embarrassed making Jaune laugh. “hey it’s not funny” Ruby complains quickly pouting as she lightly slaps Jaunes chest.

After Jaune calmed down he patted her head “I’ll go get ready in the bath room so I’ll see you later” Jaune says giving her a quick peck before he left to get changed,

When Jaune got ready he was immediately grabbed by Ruby, “hey are you ready” she asked excitedly making Jaune nod smiling.

“yeah, ready when you are” Jaune replies before getting dragged away by the hand. They made it to the Beacon kitchens in a new record braking time, it’s funny looking back before when Jaune would have been caught by Ruby’s excitedness there would be a lot of tripping, screaming and at one point puking. It was a scary event that Jaune would hope to never be part of again.

But nowadays he has become so used to it that he could silently keep up, provided that she doesn’t use her semblance. It tends to leave him short of breath and a little out of breath but that was a feeling that he was used to getting around Ruby and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Getting into the kitchen the two dorks quickly started to make the cookies, well after they had washed their hands and while Jaune prepared where they would be cooking as well what they would be cooking with, while Ruby got out the ingredients and measured them.

As they did this the music that they had put on began to play the first song filling the room with the sounds of soft rock as I will wait played.

The two of them hummed to the music as they played when they were together and doing things where music would spice things up then they would play their playlist. A collection of music that the both of them liked as well as songs that they thought the other would like.

The first song was something that Jaune showed to Ruby not long after they had met when he found out how much she enjoyed listening to rock. They surprisingly found that they’re interest in music was pretty similar which helped them to bond a lot as they shared songs. Although the biggest difference is that while Ruby was into rock Jaune was more interested in Indie.

Working together it didn’t take them long to make the cookies, for Jaune though the most tiring part was trying to keep Ruby from eating the cookie dough, although when Ruby pulled out a pack of strawberries Jaune had an idea.

“hey Ruby” Jaune says getting her attention as she puts a strawberry in her mouth, she looks to him slowly chewing. “I know a recipe to make a strawberry sauce it shouldn’t take long if you're interested” he says casually using it or not would-be Ruby’s call and he was happy either way.

“really?” Ruby asks happily as she speeds over to him, used to it Jaune doesn’t even blink or lean back with her face next to his he smiles.

“yep, my mom taught us how to cook and there’s this one recipe where you cook strawberries, lemon and sugar together to make strawberry sauce, want me to show you?” Jaune asked making Ruby nod excitedly as she hands him the strawberries.  
But instead Jaune has Ruby help cook as he prepares the stove, he has her prepare the strawberries and then they added some lemon juice and sugar to it before they cooked it.

Leaving it to set until they got the cookies out the oven which would be time for the sauce to be ready. They then poured it over the cookies before they had some before bringing the rest to their dorm. With warm smiles and hands in each other's they were looking forward to Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you all enjoyed the fic, I hope you are all staying safe and doing okay, this might be my last upload before Christmas if that is the case then Merry Christmas everyone. And if you don’t celebrate Christmas then I wish you happy holidays no matter what it is that you celebrate. Hope everyone stays safe


	5. The Mantle Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams Ranger and Brownie head to the Mantle market in Vale is just a short fluffy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow it’s getting real close to Christmas, which is fun another short chap which seems to be a theme for this fic but still hope you enjoyed if I don’t post again before Christmas then Merry Christmas. Stay safe

This close to Christmas Vale had begun to brim with festive energy, houses covered with decorations and festive lights with snow covering the city with a thick blanket. For the past week Vale had been housing the Mantle market. Every year they would do at Christmas time, while it was called the Mantle market it wasn’t just Mantle that would visit to sell their wares at Christmas it hasn’t been that way for a long time. The tradition started between just Vale and Mantle but quickly became a thing with the four kingdoms and most recently Menagerie had joined in.

A big range of things would be sold at the markets from ornaments and clothes to food and candles.

Teams Ranger and Brownie were currently here as well as they took in the cities and brought stuff that caught their interest. At one-point Jaune had Nora distract Ruby so he could get here a gift without her seeing and ruining the surprise, he felt bad about the destruction that was caused because of that so he made sure to tip the unlucky owner of one of the confectionaries stands very well.

And it wasn’t long after that a cold Jaune stopped walking for a moment while Ren and Blake ordered food from a stand that caught their eye. As he did, he breathed into his cold clammy hands rubbing them together to try to create heat. That was when Ruby grabbed his hands as she tried to warm them up with her own, she had a calm smile on her face and rosy cheeks but with how cold it was that is to be expected feeling cold as well she hugged him resting comfortably with her head on his chest.

Smiling Jaune quickly hugged her back as he relaxed ignoring everything else that was going on when it was time for them to start walking again Jaune made sure to take her hand in his as they continued walking, they never spent long there and after a while the amount of food and sugar they made them feel a bit sick but none of them regretted it for a second having had a great time making a memory that would last a very long time.


	6. Zwei!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks and a dog

It had gotten even closer to Christmas and although the students were able to go home for the holiday’s team Ranger and Brownie decided not to. they all had their own reasons for that.  
Jaune had been napping in his dorm before Ruby got back excitedly but she wasn’t alone. In her hand was a leash and attached to that leash was her childhood dog. Smilling she got an idea she couldn’t help but do, opening the door she let go off Zweis leash “go get him go get Jaune” Ruby says making sure not to be loud.  
Zwei was quick to run to Jaune jumping onto his bed before licking his face “stop it Ruby” Jaune complains clearly still in a dream making Ruby burst out laughing which was the thing to wake Jaune “eww Zwei” he complains as he pulls his face away from the dog rolling away making him fall of the bed.  
Zwei was quick to jump on him continuing to play before having enough Ruby stops him “Zwei here” Ruby calls him enjoyment still in her voice.  
“that wasn’t funny” Jaune complains giving her a half glare as he sat himself up still in his pyjamas since it was Winter, he had added his pumpkin Pete's hoodie and Ruby thought it made him look cute,  
“your right it wasn’t funny” Ruby replies half grin on her face “it was hilarious” she adds on making Jaune groan as Ruby walked over to him quickly making him get up his frown being replaced for a smile as he leaned down sharing a quick kiss with her.  
Then changing his attention, he pats his legs “come here Zwei” he says quickly stroking the dog when he runs over to him “you watching Zwei?” Jaune asks.  
“yeah, dads on a mission right now so I’ll be watching him for the week” Ruby says putting his food and bowls in a free part of the room before she returns to Jaune “I was thinking we could take him for a walk together you free?” Ruby asks tilting her head slightly making Jaune smile wider stretching.  
“yeah, okay let me just get into to some fresh clothes” Jaune says and when she didn’t move, he blushed “do you mind giving me some privacy” Jaune asks looking away making Ruby blush when she understood what he meant.  
“yeah okay” she replies getting out as quickly as she could without using her semblance making poor Zwei struggle to keep up.  
When Jaune was dressed they headed outside their hands quickly finding each other as they took Zwei out playing in the snow as they laughed having fun even when Jaune tripped over Zwei’s leash making Ruby fall with him they still had big smiles on their faces covered in snow.


	7. Christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spend Christmas eve together

They gang met on Christmas eve waking up early they each got to open one small present early as was tradition they met in the cafeteria to eat Christmas eve dinner before they slipped into the common rooms as they relaxed watching Christmas movies and played board games.  
That might have been a bad choice though when they played Remnant the game, they had forgotten how good Jaune was at the game leading to him quickly winning the game much to the light annoyance of the others.   
Quickly getting over it they changed games as music played it wasn’t important what they were doing though, or what they said or even where they were. What mattered to them all was that they were together today they had laughed and cheered with wide smiles on their faces, joking with each other they were with some of the people they loved the most their soulmates. Jaune had his arms around Ruby as sat on a one-seater together the others were in similar positions a part of them knew this was one of the most important parts of life, whether they be happy or sad, laughing or crying. All that really mattered to them was that they had each other and they know that each of them would do whatever it took to make sure that they would keep each other happy and safe.   
They may have not known each other for long but that didn’t matter they knew they had found another family for themselves that they didn’t want to lose and that was when they all agreed together that on every Christmas eve, they would all meet and spend time with each other.


	8. Christmas day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang wake up bright and early to celebrate Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was supposed to be posted on like Christmas and now I was like a month late oops I feel bad. Still, I hope people enjoyed this and I hope everyone is doing well. This was supposed to be the last chapter but then I remembered that the whole standing under mistletoe thing existed and now I need to have that because it’s cute so keep an eye out for that as a bonus chapter. 

Jaune was woken up by a body pressed against him suddenly “wake up already Jaune!” Ruby shouts  excitedly while Nora did the same thing to Ren. Deep smiles on both their faces while Ren and Jaune had looks of shock and confusion looking for their weapons as they were pulled up by their partners.

“what is it? what’s wrong?” Jaune questions forcing the tiredness out of him as he grabs her shoulders looking at her in worry making Ruby giggle.

“there is nothing wrong it’s Christmas though!” Ruby says with excitement pulling Jaune into a hug making Jaune sigh with relief as Ren and Nora had a similar conversation.

“you had me worried there” Jaune says a smile forming as he pulled hugged Ruby back equally tight, as he rests his chin on her forehead as they have a moment.

“come on hurry up you two!” Nora says  excitedly puling Ren out of the room with speed towards team Brownies room, Ruby and Jaune then looked at each other sharing a small kiss before they  followed after them seeing that Ren had to hold Nora still to keep her from pounding on their other  teams' door.

Heading to the door Jaune knocked more  quietly “ one moment please” a female voice replies tiredly before the door was quickly opened to reveal Pyrrha behind it.

Pyrrha walked stood in the doorway looking tired and still in her pyjamas smiling at them tiredly “hi merry Christmas” Pyrrha tells them leaning against the door frame before a voice  interrupts them.

“do you have any idea what time it is” Weiss complains as she walks through the door looking half asleep. Yang herself was still dead asleep snoring loudly while Blake leaned up having heard and them but not seeing much of a reason to get up yet.

“But Weiss it’s Christmas” Ruby and Nora say  excitedly before Ruby rushed past them her hold still on Jaune making him slam shoulder first with a groan of pain before Ruby let go off him not even noticing what happened as she shook her sister awake.

“I should  have guessed that you would do this” Yang complained as she slowly woke remembering how she would do this every Christmas.

“maybe we should give them time to wake up like an hour or so” Ren suggests speaking up as he calmed down Nora meanwhile Jaune was rubbing his sore shoulder wincing.

Relived the majority of team Brownie sighed as they started to go back to sleep Nora and Ruby pouting as  their bodies trembled in excitement wanting to celebrate Christmas sighing to each other as they head over to calm their  significant others.

“hey Ruby we should give them time to rest it’s only for an hour” Jaune tells her with a smile as he took her hand beginning to lead her out the dorm. As she shakes with barely  contained excitement.

“but Jaune an hour is so long what are we going to do?” Ruby asks  impatiently as she held his hand  tightly almost bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“I’m sure I can find a way for us to pass the time” Jaune replies making Ruby blush deeply her face becoming as red as her cloak before her grip tightened on Jaune’s hand.

“Oh-kay” Ruby stuttered out quickly pulling Jaune into their dorm quickly shutting the door behind them.

After a lot longer than an hour Ruby and Jaune were brought out of their own little world by loud knocking on  their dorm door making them pulled back  flustered as they panted. “hurry up and get your clothes back on  its Christmas” Yang’s voice called out making their faces pale the grin in Yang’s voice audible as she got her revenge for her waking her up earlier.

“Were still dressed” Ruby shouts in  embarrassment as she fixes up her clothes Jaune quickly doing the same as they straighten their clothes and redo buttons that had went undone.

Having done their best to fix their  dishevelled appearances Ruby opened the door for them hoping that they  wouldn’t notice their swollen lips and the other marks left on them judging by Yangs  smirk as she looked at Ruby’s  neck, they were unsuccessful.

“did you two really wake us up just to  make out ?” Weiss asked annoyed making the two dorks faces go bright red as Yang and a couple  others laughed.

After calming down they two teams headed into the common room to  open up their presents smiling at each other for the gifts.  The majority of the gifts were things that one person thought the other would like. Stuff like food, clothes and the other sort Weiss had secured high quality dust for the dust users while a lot of the gifts from Jaune, Nora and Ren were hand made.

Everyone was grateful for the gifts they got, well except for the gag gifts that came mostly from Yang. Ruby and Jaune took  they’re gift with a blush unable to  maintain eye contact with Yang as she smirked.

After they had finished  opening up gifts the gang spent the next couple  hours playing video games and hanging out with each other as they snacked until it was time for the Christmas dinner where they headed out into the cafeteria to eat.

Soon they day had ended with fond  memories and they all  separated into bed with their soulmates cuddling them as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope people enjoyed this chapter stay safe everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 8th days of Christmas prompt that I'm using so if you interested then you can have it.
> 
> 1st getting a tree.
> 
> 2nd decorating their dorm.
> 
> 3rd making cookies.
> 
> 4th going to out on a day to a place that is only open at that time of year, for example I will be writing the gang going to the German market.
> 
> 5th having a snow ball fight.
> 
> 6th free day it's a surprise.
> 
> 7th Christmas eve write what you do on Christmas eve.
> 
> 8th write your Christmas day traditions.
> 
> It's important to note that while I'll be writing for Christmas no one else who uses this has to if you celebrate something like Hanukkah then feel free to change this to suit your own needs if you're interested.


End file.
